Young Justice: The Justice Initiative
by InfiniteWriter
Summary: The Justice Initiative is a fail-safe program. It involves children who are more than what they were expected to be. These children would have the quality or motivation that drives them to begin or pursue an action, a cause. They would become Earth's next greatest champions. Alternate Universe. Some-What Canon With Show And Comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: The Justice Initiative**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Boy of Tomorrow**

* * *

**Luthor Household**

**Metropolis, Delaware**

**November 26, 2012**

**07:30 A.M.**

All was quiet in the Luther household. It was a remarkable feat for the house was considered lager than the White House. Conner is still exploring the house for any undiscovered treasures. The house had six floors, hundreds of rooms, thousands of bathrooms, and a grand total of five kitchens located throughout the building. They could successfully house the state of Delaware. To the two gentlemen sitting at the grand dinner table, they have grown to accept the quietness between them. The only sounds were from forks hitting their respected owner's plate. Conner Luther loved, even welcomed, the silence. If there wasn't anything important to say, nothing should be said at all.

"So Conner," said Mr. Luther, Conner's adopted father. "Is there anything going on at school today?" Lex Luthor was many things: a business man, a CEO of his own company, and a confident and powerful man. But one thing he wasn't was a conversation starter. He never had to be. Everybody always started the conversation for him ever since he was twenty.

The dark-haired teen answered with a grunt. "Should you already know what going on since it's your school," he retorted. The Lex Luthor Metropolis Academy was the most expensive and most praised school in the whole country besides Gotham Academy. Lex built the school to gain publicity. He said that the youth that resided in the boundaries of the City of Tomorrow deserved the best education money could buy. If they could _afford_ it.

Conner knew the real reason to created the school: he did it to one up Gotham City's _former_ prince, Bruce Wayne.

Wayne and Luthor always had this competition between them since they went to the same boarding school. They each had their city's biggest mansion, statue, and school. At least Wayne wasn't so self-absorbed to name his academy after himself. Conner only met Bruce Wayne a couple of times, but he knew more about him and had more in-common with him than his own adopted father. They both lost their parents to a mugging. They were unselfish and truly cared for people despite how they act. Conner just came off as unapproachable, and Bruce acted like a stereotypical billionaire playboy with too much time and money on his hands, but he helped more people with his money than Lex. Conner knew that his father really didn't care for him or the people he _helped_. He only cared about money and power. Con sometimes wished that Bruce Wayne adopted him instead of Luthor.

Luther frowned and stopped eating. "I would like for you to answer me back properly without any joking, Conner," he commanded. Luthor was no push-over. He was six foot two and weigh about two hundred pounds. And his stare with his deep, cold green eyes would make you _shit_ yourself. Conner used to be afraid of him up till he was twelve. That was when he discovered the truth about him.

Luthor did not come from the high-end of Metropolis. He was born to two deadbeat parents who didn't use protection. He was raised in the worst part of the city: Southside. To the people, it was known as Suicide Slums. It was a miniature-sized Gotham City with its high crime rate and corruption. Not even the Man of Steel could bring it up from the hell it buried itself in. People never could figure out how Luthor crawled out of that nightmare. There were all sorts of rumors. The biggest one was that Lex engineered the deaths of his parents to get a large sum of money from the large life insurance policy he had taken out in their names.

Lex went on to build his company. It started out small, but it grew larger than anyone ever expected. It turned into a multinational corporation that would come to control Metropolis. He owns every media corporation in the city and uses them to his advantage. He orders them to create a public image of him as a wealthy benefactor and caring philanthropist who could do no wrong. But Alexander 'Lex' Luthor was far from a wealthy _benefactor_ and a _caring philanthropist_. People didn't know about his criminal connections and industries. He was in control of everything from the high-class to the low-class.

Conner stopped eating, too. "There is a field trip today," he growled out. "We are going to your own research facility." Even with knowing this information about him, Con couldn't help _but_ care for him. He saved him from a life on the streets as an orphan. He raised him. He educated him. He gave him everything he would ever need or want. Conner appreciated that. Out of so many choices for a son, he had chosen a small child of two Daily Planet reporters. He needed to be grateful. But he wasn't stupid. He knew what his father did out of the public eye. He was as evil as the Joker. He just kept his growing insanity on a tight leash.

"Oh," he answered back, surprised. "I forgot that trip was scheduled today."

Con didn't even reply. He just went back to eating. He wasn't much of a talker anyway. He was a thinker. He tried to stay in the background; out of people's way. That's how it always was at home and at school. Out of all the things Lex gave him, he didn't grant him the gift of _true _love and affection. He tried to gain the attention of the staff, but they had chosen to ignore him. The ones who did notice him only offered fake friendship. He didn't need that. School was a_ whole other story_. He had _too much_ attention. Freshmen asking him to sign their yearbooks and girls, mainly cheerleaders, trying and failing to ask him out on a date. They, too, only offered fake companionship. His only true friend was Bart Allen.

Bart Allen was impulsive. He motto was, "Act first then ask questions later." He was skinny and small thirteen year old. He got into Lex Luthor's school on a scholarship. You could just imagine the headlines: _'Luthor Grants An Orphan A Once-In-A-Lifetime Opportunity'_. Bartholomew Allen the Second was a science and math prodigy with his photographic memory. He very well could be the next Albert Einstein. He had the look. He would always have these large goggles on his head and would put them on at odd times. Despite his weirdness, he was a good kid trying to make the best of his situation. He was an orphan like Conner used to be. Nobody knew where he came from or who his parents were. He just appeared on the steps of the Metropolis's Midvale Orphanage.

It was kind-of hard for Conner not to be noticed at school. He was dark-haired, sparkling sky blue eyes, and six feet tall. All his some-what friends and teammates always said he was a homemade lady-killer. Bart compared him to a giant, adorable teddy bear. Being the star quarterback on the State Champions football team didn't help either. The main reason for all his attention was the fact he was the heir to LexCorp's.

Luther frowned even deeper. "I apologize if asking about your personal life outside these walls was rude."

"It isn't."

There was silence again. Conner and Luther had a glaring match while finishing of their five-star breakfast made by the kitchen staff. After five minutes, Conner finally finished.

"I got to get ready for school." Conner then excused himself. He pushed his chair back and walked towards the elevator to reach his floor/room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the mentioned characters or published materials. If I did, Superboy would have all his powers.**

* * *

**AN: This is a story that I have worked on for a good while. I no-way near finishing it, but I decide to post what I have so far. Hopefully, I will be inspired to finish writing it. I have a set the plot line to this story, but I am open for suggestions! Read, Review, and/or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice: The Justice Initiative**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boy of Tomorrow-Part Two**

* * *

**Lex Luthor Metropolis Academy**

**Metropolis, Delaware**

**08:30 A.M.**

Conner stood outside the main gate of the school. He was waiting for a certain five-seven, auburn-haired speedster. It was their morning routine. Since becoming friends with Bart, Conner would hang out with him before school instead of his _'other friends'_. Those said _'other friends'_ would call him out on it, but they soon stop. Conner, like his adopted father, was no pushover. If his physical attributes didn't scare you off then his cold stare would. Conner wasn't mean though. If he was mean then he wouldn't have become friends with Bart or care so much about having _'fake'_ friends.

"Still brooding, Con," shouted a voice. Conner didn't even look up or replied. He just held his arm out to stop the small train from hitting him head-on with a manly hug. But Bart came ready.

He expertly slid under his arm and granted Conner a hug anyway. "Ha," he shouted. "You could not stop Impulse this time." Impulse was the nickname that Bart gave himself. It was kind-of fitting because of his personality. He was hyper-active, had a small attention span, and acted impulsively.

"Bart," he warned. "Get off of me before I throw you off."

He finally released him after one more good squeeze. He toke a couple of steps back and pulled out his signature goggles. "You know, Supey," he said while cleaning off his goggles. "You need to work on your personality. Sometimes, you can come off as a downer."

"Supey," Conner asked, ignoring his comment about his social tendencies.

Bart grinned. "You know of Superman, right. The Man of Steel, protector of the innocent, and overall big blue boy scout in red underwear?" Conner nodded. Everybody knew of the Man of Steel. Superman lived, _right here_, in Metropolis. He is, or _used to be_, our guardian angel.

"Well," he continued. "You are just like him. The Boy of Steel, protector of the bullied, and a boy scout minus the red underwear and tights."

"That makes no sense."

Bart frowned. "Of course it does," he protested. "You just obviously don't go around saving cats from trees and doing the impossible like flying."

I sighed and patted his head. "Whatever you say, Bart. Just don't call me that in front of people."

Removing Conner's hand, Bart smirked. "No promises, _Supey_. You know the relationship between me and my mouth. There is none!"

"I am going to regret this," Conner admitted.

* * *

**History Class **

**Metropolis, Delaware**

**09:00 A.M.**

"Today, class. We will be discussing the anniversary of Superman's last appearance," Mr. Carr stated. "So maybe most of my class will actually stay awake," he joked.

His real name is Lucas Carr, but nobody calls him that. Students either called him Mr. Carr or his nickname, Snapper. His nickname came from his habit of continually snapping his fingers. Mr. Carr is pretty laid back. He was a least five foot ten. He was lean, had blue eyes and brown hair. He kind-of reminds you of Shaggy off of Scooby-Doo. Instead of a regular green shirt and a passion for food, he wears superhero-themed t-shirts and has an obsession with the Justice League. He would always tell his classes that his was an _honorary_ member. He also said that they personally put him in charge of maintaining their headquarters.

The whole class paid attention. Despite the fact that they are all teenagers, hearing stories about the legendary Justice League, made of super-powered heroes, was something they always looked forward to. Even though they had perished ten years ago, they still lived on. Especially Superman. The Man of Steel was the prime example of a perfect mixture between human and god. Nobody thought he would ever lose a fight. Or _die_ in the northern part of Metropolis ten years ago.

Bart tapped Conner with his elbow across the desk they both shared. "You better listen up, Supey," he joked. "You are about to learn about your old man."

"What did I tell you about that nickname, Bart," Conner warned. A little _too_ loudly.

"Is there something you two want to share," Snapper asked. His was retelling his story about how he single-handedly helped the League save the day against Starro the Conqueror. Starro the Conqueror was a member of the Hatorei species. One time, he used the Starro's, a starfish-shaped alien species, innate psychic powers to take over the world.

"Nothing, Mr. Carr," Bart exclaimed. "I was just reminding Supey here to pay attention since Superman is like his distant ancestor."

"Supey," Snapper asked. Though some days Snapper didn't want to hear Bart's impulsive and _very_ long speeches, Bart's newest nickname for Conner was interesting. He had to hear the explanation behind this one.

Bart grinned. "Well, you see ," he started. "Supey is a shortened form of the name Superman. And Conner is just like Superman. You can even see the family resemblance." He paused to point to Conner's face then to the picture of the Man of Steel on the Smart Board. "Conner is the Boy of Steel, protector of the innocent and defender of Earth minus the tights." Bart paused and gain a look that showed his was thinking. "I just figured out an even better name," he shouted. "Superboy!"

There was a moment of silence. The whole class had just witnessed an Impulse Moment. It was more like a moment of insanity that had some intelligence in it. After the silence, they all started laughing.

"Well, that was _something_, Impulse," Snapper said, still shocked. "Just keep your conversations with Superboy to a minimum while I'm lecturing, alright?"

Conner placed his head in his hands. He did regret giving Bart permission to use that nickname.

"Alright, Snapper."

Snapping his fingers, Mr. Carr started his lesson about the Last Son of Krypton. "As you guys all know, Superman and the League died in an epic battle that toke placed right here in our own City of Tomorrow. We have come to _creatively_ call that event 'The Day'. On 'The Day', Doomsday was released from his secret prison by an unknown group or person. Some have come to say that the Legion of Doom were the ones responsible without any _logical_ evidence. It was_ impossible_ for them to be behind the plot. The Legion was capture and disbanded a year before 'The Day'. There was some other rumor about some kind-of light, but I forgot the story behind that one.

Anyway, Doomsday was destroying the New Troy District of Metropolis. Superman was called in to help. Here is an important fact to remember: Superman has fought Doomsday before without any trouble. But this time, something was different. Doomsday quickly overpowered Superman. Our hero was almost down for the count ten minutes into the battle. The Justice League were in the same area protecting and evacuating the civilians still present. Seeing Superman in distress, they went into the hot spot. Strangely, as soon as the League began to launch a joint assault on the creature, a barrier appeared over the battle zone."

"What caused the barrier, Mr. Carr," asked a student.

"To this day, we still don't know," he answered. "But that impenetrable barrier became the death sentence for those inside. Despite the appearance of the prison, the League battled on. Then, at precisely twelve o'clock, there was an explosion. Soon after, an EMP shut down all machines in the whole east side of the country." He paused. He expressed sadness on his face. With the look of grief he showed, you could really believed that he used to know the Justice League personally.

"When the smoke cleared and the power was restored," he continued. "The barrier was gone and wherever it went, it took the world's heroes with it."

"Now, every year," Snapper carried on while battling tears. "We celebrate their heroics and remember their sacrifice."

The Justice League's demise was the shot heard around the world. It effected everybody worldwide. The whole world was grieving at their loss. The Justice League was the Earth's mightiest heroes. Superman, the Man of Steel, Batman, the Dark Knight, Wonder Woman, the Amazon Princess, Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, Flash, the Scarlet Speedster, Martian Manhunter, the Alien of Mars, Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer, and Green Lantern, Emerald Crusader were the founding members of the League. They were the world's first and _only_ heroes. With no heroes to keep them in check, villains ran rancid, uncontrolled. The local governments tried their best, but they needed their heroes.

That's where companies like LexCorp's and organizations like the League of Assassins come in.

"So class," he explained. "Today, we will be going to LexCorp's, the company that has everything there is to know about Superman. Afterwards, we will visit Centennial Park to see the Superman Memorial Statue and Tomb. So, let's head out."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the mentioned characters or published materials. If I did, Superboy would have all his powers.**

* * *

**AN: Read, Review, and/or PM!**


	3. Teaser

**Young Justice: The Justice Initiative**

* * *

**InfiniteWriter**

* * *

**Teaser**

* * *

**Keystone High School**

**Central City, Missouri**

**November 26, 2012**

**00:00**

"Are you ready for the big track meet, _Kid Flash_," asked Tommy Moon/Elkin. Tommy was Keystone High's resident full-blooded Cherokee. He was small and had the features of his heritage. He knows everything there is to know about Cherokee history. But that is not what he is famous for. He is known as being the best friend of Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West or better known as Kid Flash.

"What did I tell you about that nickname? And hell yeah I'm ready," he stopped to pose as if he was running. "I am the fastest kid alive who is up-and ready to race!"

"You better be," warned Tommy while laughing. "This is the Central City High School Championship."

Wally turned to look at Tommy. "Why do I feel like you are more stressed out about this than I am? You aren't even on the team."

"Well. Since I am the best pal to the Kid Flash, my place on the social ladder is in jeopardy if you lose."

He laughed. "Dude, do I need to repeat myself? I am the fastest kid alive. No one can't beat me."

They continued to laugh as they walked into their next class together: Chemistry 101. They just made it into the room before the bell ringed.

"Well, Wallace. I am glad to see you on time to class for the first time this year," said Dr. McCoy. McCoy is a well-known chemistry wiz in Central City. He could had made it into the big leagues if he hadn't turned down the government's offer. He said he rather teach the next generation. He still works in the field at Star Labs.

Wally blushed and mumbled a few words so fast that no one could understand. Tommy just laughed though.

Dr. McCoy turned to Tommy. "I wouldn't be laughing Thomas for this is your first time on time, too. Take a seat."

Both boys walked to their lab station at the front of the classroom. Wally was known for pulling pranks. All the teachers were warned to always keep him in the front by the principal. The only reason he never got in real trouble because like his friend said, he is the Kid Flash of Central City. He was a track star. He almost always broke rewards when he ran.

"Now. Before we begin, I need to give are famous speedster acceptance letter to Star Labs," McCoy said proudly.

The whole class cheered. Wally was also a science genius. His field of choice is chemistry. This characteristic of him was always over looked because of track.

Tommy patted him on the back. "Kid Flash strikes again."

Wally grinned and bumped fists with him. "You know it."

* * *

**Hayley's Circus**

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

**November 26, 2008**

**09:06 P.M.**

Hayley's Circus brought a gift of laughter and happiness to the people of Gotham City. This city can sometimes be a nightmare made of brick and steel. It could wear you down emotionally, physically, and mentally. It was home to the world's craziest villains. Those villains toke the police to places no human should dare see. Only the Batman could handle it. But he was dead.

But the night was quiet with no evil-doers in sight.

"People of Gotham City," announced Mr. Haley. He was wearing a suit of multiple colors, bright red boots, and the brightest top hat the people ever seen. "I give you the world's greatest family of acrobats: The Flying Graysons!"

There was yelling and cheering as fireworks exploded and rained down on the audience. From the top of the tent, Mr. Grayson and Mrs. Grayson jumped off platforms from opposite sides of the tent. John Grayson was free-falling with style until his wife caught him. Instead of free-falling, Mary Grayson had her feet wrapped around a tight rope. Coming to the peak of their swing, Mary let John go. He did multiple flips in the air then grabbed another tight rope. They did three more tricks. After the tricks, they both landed on a plank high above the crowd.

The crowd was cheering with all their might. They rarely ever seen anything so beautiful and unbelievable. "Graysons! Graysons," they chanted.

"I see you folks love the Graysons! You all must have the Flying Graysons Fever," yelled Harley into the mic. The crowd cheered even more. "Well, let me bring out the rest of the family!"

Hayley then called off each Grayson family member. When their names were called, they would jump off and stay in the air doing tricks.

"John Grayson!" _Boom!_

"Richard Grayson!" _Boom!_

"Mary Grayson!" _Boom!_

"Karla Grayson!" _Boom!_

"John Grayson!" _Boom!_

"Now folks," Hayley said. "Let me introduce, for the first time, the youngest and newest Grayson, Richard 'Dick' John Grayson!"

A little boy, barely nine, jumped off. Fireworks and explosions went off as he did a series of impossible spins and acrobatics. The family all jumped in after his introduction. Then, together, they started their main performance.

With arms wide-opened, Hayley yelled at the crowd. "You know something," he paused as if he was thinking. "You guys are NOT excited enough! Let's see how excited you'll get when I take away the net!"

Just like he said, the net was taken away. The family still performed without bating an eye. They were not scared at all. In the circus, you can't be afraid. This fear didn't go away naturally. It never could. It takes years of practice and experience to lessen your fear till it wasn't even noticeable. Right now, Richard pushed his fear to the back of his mind.

As soon as the net was taken away, guns went off. The crowd screamed and made their way out of the stands. The circus workers was scrambling to find the source of the shots while getting the crowd out of harms way. The Flying Graysons were still in the air. In sixteen seconds, each Flying Graysons fell to the hard, cold ground. All their grace erased from the world except for the youngest and newest Grayson: Richard 'Dick' John Grayson.

* * *

**AN: Sadly, this is not a real chapter, BUT it is an old re-posted sneak peek. I would have updated sooner, but who knew that high school could kick ass?! Trying to stay at the top of the class is a twenty-four hour job! Please, don't forget this story. I am still writing. It is just going to take a lot of hard work on my part.  
**

**Until I return in a (hopefully) flash, read, review, and/or PM!**

**To RollingUpHigh: You probably did see this story before. I toke it down for some time, but slowly came back again. To answer you question, THEY all have powers.**

**To EasilyDistractedBookWorm: Thanks. I do plan of continuing this story. **

**To Guest: I am aware of that fact. I think I did plan on adding that into the story as some sort of plot device. If I don't, it's an AU.**


End file.
